Nadie lo pidió pero bueno
by El viejo dante
Summary: Un simple y aburrido programa de entrevistas o tal ves algo mas acompáñame al mundo del cáncer sida y la perdida de bueno aquí no ahí dignidad


Bienvenidos a su programa que nadie pidió!

En algún punto negro de la ciudad se encuentra un viejo edificio que nunca fue vendido por ser lugar de asesinatos violaciones sectas satánicas y el lugar donde los youtubers vienen a llorar sus penas (:v) el punto es que este lugar tan pútrido maldito y lleno de malas vibras es perfecto para un programa de entrevistas! o eso pensó el autor como sea los dejamos con alguien más competente.

-A pasado tiempo lectores pervertidos degenerados y demás-

las luces se encendieron dejando ver un escenario típico de un programa de entrevistas con la diferencia de tener cierta diosa del infinito sentada en escritorio viéndose ahora como una adolecente no tan ilegal usando un traje de secretaria típico de blusa blanca dejando ver parte del escote (oye oye tenemos un público que complacer :VVVV) falda negra y por algunas razón que el mismo autor desconoce lleva la gorra de Jotaro Joestar

-Bienvenidos a esta aberración de fanfic pensé que no tendría que pasar por esto luego de un año pero aquí estamos de nuevo vamos a sufrir juntos!- alzo su puño para luego golpearlo contra la mesa ganando una pose digna de los jojos -escúchenme tengo 16 años se que es la edad legal en los animes para que profanen a los sacos de cemento pero no lo hagan conmigo como sea cambiando de tema -tosió para volver a su forma normal y sentarse- Jimmy quien es el primero!?-

-L..lo siento señorita Ophis el autor dijo que no tenía a nadie en mente luego se puso a ver Frasier se animó para escribir pero le dio flojera y nos dejó haciendo la intro solos - hablo la temblorosa y puberta voz detrás de la cámara Jimmy es un asistente no pago que bueno de algún lado salió y aquí está por su voluntad y nadie lo ha obligado a nada

-ese idiota...-suspirando pesadamente la diosa al 1% de su poder se limitó a agitar la mano tomando una botella de tequila barato -solo pongan la p*ta publicidad- acto seguido paso a beber media botella de un solo trago y emm...bueno mejor vamos a la publicidad

Espacio publicitario (DDLC)

Se puede ver a cierta chica de pelo corto rosado si señores aquí tenemos a la waifu de todo suicida Sayori!

-Bienvenidos a todos en este día tan hermoso!- la peli rosa agito su mano mientras sonreía para luego dar un pequeño giro dejando ver su ropa casual -en esta hermosa tarde les presento el mejor producto de industrias Just Monika Forever and Ever (JMFE) -la alegre chica levanto una caja que decía JMFE para luego abrirla y sacar una soga y amarrarla de alguna parte del techo (esta chica tiene poderes acaso)

-esto es parte del guion- susurro el pobre cámara Jimmy a la creadora de la publicidad que por alguna razón estaba sentada en una mesa con un fondo mal puesto de un cuarto flotando el ¿espacio? y mirando fijamente su laptop

-si no te preocupes es parte de- se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la laptop susurrando cosas incoherentes sobre amigas que roban la atención

-y recuerden chicos!- grito la peli rosa recuperando la atención sobre su persona parada sobre una silla con la soga en el cuello -el suicidio siempre es la mejor opción!- acto seguido pateo la silla y empezó a asfixiarse mientras levantaba los pulgares -n..n..nos ve...vemos col...colando por ahí! -grito esto último antes de ponerse morada y solo colgar-

Fin de la publicidad

-Wow- susurro Ophis mirando al otro lado del set como la chica tan alegre (y molesta según ella) se acababa de colgar -necesito una de esas- luego de toser y mirar a la cámara bajo los papeles (una revista sobre como suicidarse siendo inmortal) y sonrió ampliamente -bien chicos el programa por hoy acabo recuerden las entrevistas serán aleatorias o tal vez no quien sabe un día podríamos estar entrevistando a Issei o al mismo Kratos ahora que volvió a ser popular y más con esa barba grrr si papi! -la diosa babeo un poco antes de levantarse tirando al revista y salir del set mientras la luz se apagaba -nos vemos pajeros!

-emm...señorita ophis ya me puedo ir?- el pobre Jimmy solo se quedó solo en la casi completa oscuridad mirando solo a la castaña aun sentada en la mesa mirando su laptop -tengo miedo...-

En otro punto del set

-al fin acabo este día- suspiro la diosa encendiendo un cigarro solo para quedarse a medias al ver la puerta del cuarto del creador llena de cadenas- genial silent hill 4!? -sujeto las cadenas y las agito -hijo de p*ta no me dejes sola con estos subnormales!-

grasias por leer! -inserte chibi ophis con una botella de tequila

P.D ninguna de las aberraciones en este fic pertenece :v ni ddlc ni high school dxd ni jojos nada! 


End file.
